Darkened Dreams
by Samara-chan
Summary: When Aidan goes to bed at night, he prepares himself for the horrifying dreams of the little girl with the long, dark hair...


I like this one, hehe. Aren't you people getting really annoyed with my shorties and poems? I swear, I'm taking over The Ring section! People, you need to write more fics! But too bad, _I'll_ _never stop. _Bwahahaha! Lol. Oh yeah, and this isn't exactly a Samara/Aidan fic (actually, not at all), it's sort of like… an understanding. Maybe even a twisted friendship. You'll have to read to understand. Enjoy, and please review!

_"You weren't supposed to help her. Don't you understand? **She never sleeps.**" – Aidan Keller_

Darkened Dreams 

I felt the darkness swallowing me; clogging my mind with its empty reassurances. Reassurances which I couldn't ignore.

It pulled me in with maddening force, coaxing me, beckoning me.

Then, out of the darkness, _she_ emerged.

I don't know her name. I don't even really know who she is. Yet I know… so much…

She tells me things.

Horrifying things. Things that would make your skin crawl and your eyes bulge and your stomach churn in a disgusted anxiety and fear; yet I don't. I don't and that's why she chose me.

She chose to torture me with her vile ideas and perceptions – her calm, gruesome smile and the dark curtain of hair.

She stopped stumbling blindly suddenly, and her arms swayed as if she was off balance. I gazed at her, attempting to look composed and not intimidated.

How very wrong indeed. I was intimidated. In fact, I was horrified.

She came closer. She was only two inches away from me. I could smell the disgusting stench of decay rolling off of her in waves, touching my warm, live flesh. Her blanket of hair was plastered to her face, gritty droplets of liquid rolling down and splattering against the dirt ground and flattening the grass.

I began to breathe heavily. I my mind's eye, I could see her cruel smile; taunting me, tantalizing me.

"Hello," she greeted. Her voice could have been nothing more than the whispering breeze which lightly ruffled our hair, or the grass which danced at our feet.

"Hello," I replied. Then, with difficulty, "What do you want now?"

Her hair shifted off of a small section of her face – her right eye – revealing the blue glimmer of it. The dead, psychotic glimmer. Then, her hair moved in front it once again, and she giggled, a childish, yet horrific giggle. A giggle of a crazed murderer.

"Why, Aidan, do you not enjoy these little visits?" she asked, feigning hurt.

She was playing with my mind. I felt and heard my breath increase, and she did, too.

"I-I –"

She shushed me as she made a sudden movement with her arm. Then the movement slowed – she was lifting her arm up, and my eyes widened as her hand came to rest on my cheek. The first thing I felt was the intense tingling of iciness, like if I had plunged into a half-frozen lake. But she did not hurt me. Instead, her thumb moved to rub my cheek gently. It was soft, despite the coldness.

Strangely due to my disappointment, she removed her hand and gave me a scrutinizing look, then a nod. I quickly forced my breathing to slow down.

"Aidan," she whispered, breaking the silence, "I want you to tell them."

"T-Tell them what?" was all I could choke out.

**"That I never sleep." **Her gaze was intense. I could feel it.

"_You-You- WHAT?_" I spluttered foolishly.

Suddenly her demeanour changed. The cold emptiness turned into one of unbearable sadness.

"I can never rest. I never sleep. It will never stop…"

Suddenly I felt the darkness dotting my vision. For the first time ever, I felt myself fighting it.

'No – no – not now –' 

"Aidan," she realized suddenly, "it's time for you to go." She sounded sad. And… lonely.

This monster was capable of feelings. This monster was to some degree… _human._

I felt myself reaching out to hold her hand. She reached out too, albeit surprised. Then –

Before I could even make contact with her, I felt myself becoming consumed by the darkness, throwing me, making me feel nauseated, my head exploding with voices –

And then suddenly I felt myself being invaded by the light; slowly, carefully, I opened my eyes and I was greeted by the morning sunlight streaming happily through my bedroom window. The sound of cars and people outside buzzed joyfully, as if nothing in the world was wrong.

They were wrong.

Then, I stiffened. I drew my hand cautiously up to my face near my eyes. A warm liquid trickled down my face to my hand, and I realized with a start what it was.

_Tears._

I looked up at the ceiling in thought, waiting as the last of the whispers died out in my head, leaving only one. One that would always haunt me mercilessly in my darkened dreams.

**"I never sleep."**

~*~

Me hope you like ^^


End file.
